Predicament
by Muffle d' Giggles
Summary: Sebastian never really got around to taking Ciel’s soul as his and Ciel wonders why. A woman claiming to be Ciel’s godmother appears, Sebastian’s future is threatened, and Ciel is caught in a predicament never in his life did he anticipate. Chap 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**PREDICAMENT**

**A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction**

**By: Muffle d' Giggles**

---

**Chapter** **One: That Butler, Tempting**

_Come live with me, and be my love,  
And we will some new pleasures prove  
Of golden sands, and crystal brooks,  
With silken lines, and silver hooks._

-John Donne, _The Bait_

_---_

The chilly wind whispered into the night air. Ciel Phantomhive rubbed his hands against his arms and tried his best to keep himself warm. Spitefully, he glared at the back of his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"You're wearing another awful frown, young Master."

The thirteen-year-old boy nearly jumped in surprise. _He has his back turned! How could he--_

"I told you this would be an exciting trip, didn't I?" the butler asked, turning to face his master. "Why a frown? Or has that become permanent?"

_I absolutely hate that smile. _Ciel only grunted and looked away. "You seem to be a little more talkative these days, Sebastian."

The older man visibly tensed, but only shrugged in response. He then resumed in manning the oar.

Ciel, on the other hand, silently berated himself._ I should be used to his tricks by now. He is a demon after all._

The silence that fell between them became more awkward in each passing second. After the great fire and all the chaos, the young Phantomhive had always expected Sebastian would be taking his soul any moment. But now it seemed like the demon still had another trick up his sleeve.

Suddenly feeling something akin to fear, the boy decided to push the thought away from his mind. And to do that, he needed to make Sebastian talk about something else other than frowns and contracts.

Putting on a bored look, Ciel questioned the butler.

"Whose rubble is that anyway?" he asked, referring to what looked like only the remains of a mansion they were rowing towards.

"It may look like rubble, young Master, but that is where I rest when I'm not in a contract." Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel nodded. "So that's a house, you say."

"That is too harsh, young Master. It's more like a home." The butler yet again flashed him a smile. "See, it's not so bad anyway."

The jet-black haired young boy studied the manor. It really didn't look bad; except for the fact that it didn't seem to have any lighting devices functioning at the moment.

"Why is it too dark—or…yeah, that's how you've always liked it." Ciel commented.

Sebastian grinned. "We're here, young Master."

The two men got off the row boat and proceeded towards the door's mansion. Just as Sebastian was about to open the door, it suddenly opened by itself.

A woman stood in the doorway. "Oh…you're here." She gasped, when her sapphire eyes met Sebastian's blood-red orbs. She held the doorknob tightly and took a step back.

From Ciel's position, he couldn't actually see, but he knew Sebastian was glaring at the woman. The chilly aura emanating from the raven-haired butler told him that much.

"Planning to escape, Lady Alice?" Sebastian literally hissed. The woman cowered.

"Sebastian, who is she?"

The butler blinked. He had completely forgotten about the boy. He sighed, and adjusted his face muscles, smirking as he faced Ciel.

"You sound like a jealous wife, young master."

The boy was caught off-guard, and when he realized Sebastian was mocking him, he uttered a small, "Shut up."

The lady stared. "Ciel?—Are you Ciel?" She pushed Sebastian aside and reached for the boy.

It was so sudden: Ciel taking a step back, surprised, and Sebastian grabbing the lady's waist roughly, lifting her a few inches from the ground.

"This is my soul, woman." Sebastian hissed in her ear, and in one fluid motion he had her feet planted on the ground again.

"Young Master," he started, " this is Alice Louvier, Duchess of Roscoff—"

"—a prisoner of this spiteful demon." Alice finished, removing the demon's arm from her waist and glaring at him.

The young earl looked at the two. "How did she—"

"I am your—" Alice suddenly found herself unable to speak. Sebastian had literally shut her mouth with his hand and had her face turned almost violently towards his own, with only a few inches between them.

Sebastian smiled at the thirteen-year old earl. "She is a friend of your mother—she's your godmother to be exact."

"My godmother?" sapphire eyes bore through the lady. "How come I've never met her before? And why are you holding her like that?" the boy's eyes narrowed.

Sebastian flashed him a sinister smile.

"Please do forgive my selfishness, young Master. You see," the butler wrapped his other arm around Alice's waist once more and pulled her closer towards him, smiling ever so sweetly.

"She's my lover."

The young earl's jaw dropped. _Did he just say---_

"LOVER?!"

---

_To be continued…_

---

**Authors' Notes:**

Muffle-kun: Yay! I love cliff-hangers!

Giggles-chan: -glares- …because that's what you're good at…

Muffle-kun: -ignores- Who's sexier? Ciel or Sebastian?

Giggles-chan: CIEL! Err…NO! SEBASTIAN!

Muffle-kun: The answer…THEY'RE BOTH SUPER-SEXY! Nyahahaha

**Muffle d' Giggles: **THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**PREDICAMENT**

**A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction**

**By: Muffle d' Giggles**

**---**

"_She's my lover."_

_Did he just say—_

"_LOVER?!"_

_---_

**Chapter Two: That Mansion, Disturbing**

_I know not where I am going, I know not where I am._

_-_Jean Baptiste Racine, _Phèdre_

_---_

Ciel still had his mouth open.

"I still am a man, after all." Sebastian smiled. In one stride he had crossed the threshold, with the lady Alice on his shoulder, and held the door open.

"Now come, young Master. You might get sick if you don't get inside immediately."

The boy stared at that smirking face. _Should I believe this--_

"DON'T!" Alice shouted, making her companions turn their gazes to her. "Don't listen to him!" she screamed, trying to pry Sebastian's arm off of her.

The butler sighed. "Don't mind her, young Master. We better get inside; it looks like rain," he finished, taking a glance at the skies.

"It looks more like a storm."

"Let me go! LET ME GO! Ciel! CIEL! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T COME IN!" the woman implored.

For a moment, Ciel was incensed. _Sebastian is the only one I trust! He had never lied to me before, why start now? But—_

The boy's gaze turned to Alice's pleading eyes. _But why is she so adamant that I not go inside? Does she know the reason behind Sebastian's…_

Ciel took a glimpse at his butler. Sebastian still held the door for him.

…_foul mood?_

_Who will I believe?_

Just as he was about to give his answer, raindrops started falling from the skies.

"Ciel, no." The woman weakly muttered.

Ciel found himself unable to move, torn between the woman's pleas and his trust in Sebastian.

"Your choice," came the butler's grim statement. And he slowly started closing the door.

The boy's left leg instinctively stepped forward. "Wait—"

It seemed like a thousand volts of electricity traveled from the ground and through the whole of his body. The ground beneath the young earl's feet suddenly felt like molten rock; unsteady. And somehow, Ciel was slowly falling to his side.

His vision became blurry and he felt sick to the bone. _Am I dying?_

He wanted to ask for help, but he was only met by Alice's horrified face and Sebastian's creepy grin.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it ended. His sight cleared and he was once again standing firmly. _What happened?_

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Sebastian inquired. His face wore no trace of a grin.

"N-nothing," Ciel shook his head and walked inside.

_This mansion is really dark, _he thought as he scanned the area. He could only see the faint silhouettes of some furniture, nothing more.

The door clicked close behind him, just as he heard Sebastian say, "Forgive me young master, but from now on…you're on your own."

"What?" Ciel turned and saw no one.

---

_It looks fainter than it used to be._ Ciel ran his fingers at the side of his right eye, looking at his reflection. It was raining but, surprisingly, moonlight still poured through the clouds and into some parts of the mansion. He had found a large mirror in what seemed to be a huge ballroom, and was entranced by the size of it.

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

_That Sebastian…What did he mean by those words? He hasn't taken his part of the deal yet—_

The young earl clutched the eye patch with his free hand.

"What about our contract?!" he screamed into the air.

The boy panted, half-satisfied with his outburst.

Then, a spine-chilling laugh echoed through the whole manor.

"**Our contract is void**."

Ciel searched for the owner of the voice, but again, he found no one.

"Darn it, Sebastian! Where are you?!"

Sebastian laughed once more.

"**Don't sound too pathetic, young master. I'm just around**." the voice faded.

Hungry, tired, and annoyed, Ciel plopped down the nearest couch, sending dust flying everywhere. He coughed and choked, and finally decided not to breathe until the dust had settled.

When, at last, the air became clean, the boy sighed. He curled into the most comfortable position he could manage, and with one last thought, drifted on to sleep.

_I'll make that Sebastian pay…_

---

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**PREDICAMENT**

**A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction**

**By: Muffle d' Giggles**

**---**

_With one last thought, the boy drifted off to sleep._

_I'll make that Sebastian pay…_

---

**Chapter Three: That Lady, Compassionate**

_If a man be gracious and courteous to strangers, it shows he is a citizen of the world._

-Francis Bacon, _Of Goodness and Goodness of Nature_

_---_

"Wake up, young Master." the voice cooed.

A young grey haired boy groaned.

Curtains were pried open, and sunlight poured into the room.

"The sun is already high up on the horizon, young Master."

Ciel jolted and sat straight up. "Sebastian!" _Was it all a dream?_

The butler faced him, giving him a most sweet smile. "Yes, young Master?"

_What's happening here?_ The boy put his hand on his aching head. His glance swept through the room.

He was lying on a very comfortable four-poster bed with white satin sheets and very fluffy pillows. His clothes for the day were already hanging from a rack beside the bed. The usual morning tea was already served steaming on the bedside table. And Sebastian held a tray where the same chocolate cake laid invitingly.

_I never noticed how mouth-watering it was to look at until now._

Sebastian laid the tray on the boy's lap.

"Breakfast in bed, young Master?"

The boy jerked. _Now that's unusual. He never asked me if I wanted my breakfast served in bed, he just does it._

Ciel held his utensils tightly and stared at his meal. _I—I can't eat with him looking at me like that._ He glanced up at his butler who smiled teasingly. _And what happened to the Sebastian last night?_

"Don't you have any other things to do?" the question came out a little more venomously than Ciel had intended.

Sebastian's grin grew wider. "There's no need for my services, my lord. We are in Lady Louvier's manor."

_Louvier? ALICE LOUVIER?!!_

"Yes master, Alice Louvier, Duchess of Roscoff."

Ciel choked on the cake. He didn't notice that he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"CIEL!!!" echoed a feminine screech. The reactions were immediate: Sebastian took the tray away, spilling nothing, and Ciel took refuge under the blankets.

The door slammed open and a figure jumped from the doorway and onto the bed.

"Ciel, I know you're awake! I heard your voice when I was passing by!" someone whined trying to pry the covers off of Ciel.

The boy lowered the blankets and looked at his attacker. "Li—"

Sapphire orbs blinked back at him.

"Oh. Lady Ali—er—Louvier."

The woman slid into a sitting position beside Ciel. "Would you like to come with me? I'm going out to shop."

The earl gave his butler a questioning look.

"We are in Roscoff, France, my lord." Sebastian said.

The grey haired boy turned his gaze upon the woman and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't feel like going out today."

"It's okay, I figured you'll say that." Alice beamed.

"Anyway, here are the keys to every room in each wing of this mansion. Feel free to look around while I'm gone." She handed the sleek silver objects to Sebastian, or more likely, dropped them onto his waiting hand.

Ciel didn't notice, but the two had exchanged murderous glances.

"As your godmother, what is mine is also yours." The lady stated. She fixed her skirt and went to the door. "Well, I'm off!" she smiled then walked away.

"Oh wait!" Ciel shouted. "Sebastian, does she have any servants who could come with her?"

For the very first time that morning, Ciel saw his butler frown.

"Apparently, she hired the same guys you had back at the Phantomhive Mansion."

Ciel threw the blankets off of himself. "WHAT?!"

---

"Maylene, does this look good on me?"

The absent-minded crimson haired servant nearly jumped out of her skin. "Y-yes—my lady."

Alice turned to the girl. "Is there anything wrong, Maylene?" she asked, holding a wide brimmed summer hat.

"Nothing, my lady!" Maylene shook her head, averting her gaze. She nervously adjusted her glasses.

The duchess grinned. "_Ne bouge pas_, Maylene ."

"Pardon?" the clumsy servant inquired.

Alice smile grew wider and she put the hat on the servant's crimson hair. "Do you like it?"

Maylene took the hat off just as quick as it had been put on her head. She then shook her head vigorously.

"It is too much, Lady Louvier."

"Call me Lady Alice. We're going to buy it. Besides, your eyes say otherwise." the woman beamed.

"But—"

The duchess turned to her. "It's alright, we're buying two. Isn't it exciting that we have the same hat but they differ in color? I prefer a pink hat over a white one."

---

"Bard, do you think Lady Alice will allow a flamethrower in her manor?" Finny asked.

The blonde man massaged his beard in response.

"The Louvier _manor_—which is more like a castle—seems to be somehow fireproof," he said, inspecting one flamethrower after another.

Finny scratched his head. "Of course it will seem to be—after having you burn a quarter of the kitchen with your first one. It was a good thing that Guilbert was there."

"Guilbert here! Guilbert there! Good ol' reliable Guilbert!" Bard shouted, taking the flamethrower to the counter. "Why do you guys cling to him like you once did with Sebastian?! It's not like he's the only one responsible here."

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Bardroy?" a cool voice questioned.

Finny's and Bard's heads whipped to the door to see a gentleman with lime-green hair and piercing emerald eyes looking back at them.

"Well?"

---

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**PREDICAMENT**

**A Kurohitsuji fanfiction**

**By: Muffle d' Giggles**

**---**

_A gentleman with lime-green hair and piercing emerald eyes looked back at them._

"_Well?"_

**---**

**Chapter Four: Those Two, Curious**

_It is better to ask some of the questions than to know all the answers._

-James Thurber, _Fables for Our Time_

_---_

"Sebastian, my coat."

"Yes, my Lord." The butler replied.

"Sebastian, the keys." The grey haired earl ordered.

Sleek silver objects were handed to the open palm of the young boy. "Where to, my lord?" the raven-haired man asked.

Ciel played with the keys in his hand. He skimmed each tag that was connected to each key through a string. The young boy then threw the keys back to the butler.

"Find me the library and bring me there."

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, my Lord."

Strong lean arms took the young boy off the ground and in moments they were standing in front of huge oak doors.

"The library, my lord."

Ciel glared at the older man. "You can put me down now."

The butler's grin grew wider. Sebastian put the young boy down on his feet and then proceeded to open the door.

The oak doors stood ajar and towers of bookcases were suddenly in view.

_She kept this much?_ Ciel entered the library and scanned its interiors.

Just like the other parts of the mansion, peach-colored draperies hung tied at the sides of huge window panes and a coral blue embroidered carpet was laid at the center of the room. An unlit fireplace stood just a few meters away from heavily cushioned seats, and pillows were placed perfectly on a long couch. The marbled floor seemed to be waxed with much meticulousness that it actually reflected any object in the room.

Ciel ran a finger on one level of a bookcase. _It's cleaned--perfectly. Just like the way Sebastian cleans._

"Thank you for that very heart-warming compliment, young Master." Sebastian grinned.

The young earl's head whipped towards the door where his butler leaned onto.

_Grrr. I spoke my thoughts aloud—again._

"But isn't it strange? Only _you_ can do such things like these _perfectly_." The young boy's eyes narrowed.

Sebastian, for the second time, frowned. "I thought so as well, young Master. And I don't like what I smell."

The young earl turned to the books. _The last time he talked like that was when we fought Ash. They both said something about 'smells'._

"What do you smell, Sebastian?"

Sebastian picked a book from a shelf. "I'm not sure yet, young Master." _That angel overpowers the stink of another; if he's the same as she._

A particular book caught Ciel's attention. _The Kind Demon._ The young boy laughed aloud and pulled the book from the shelf.

His butler raised a brow.

"Look at this! _A_ _Kind_ _Demon_!" the grey haired boy laughed again.

Sebastian grimaced. "I've never heard of such a hilarious title before. I wonder who wrote it."

The butler took the book from the young boy and stared at the cover.

_Just as I thought. Hmph…What a senseless woman_.

"This book is better off burned, young Master." Sebastian grinned wickedly.

Ciel swiped the book away from him. "No, I plan to read it." He said turning his back. "Take me to the garden."

The butler's eyes narrowed. _I'll get back at that woman later._

"Yes, my lord."

---

"Well?"

The youngest stammered out an explanation. "W-we were just…uh…we were just talking about how you remind us of Young Master Phantomhive's butler!"

"And his name is Sebastian?" asked Guilbert.

Finny nodded vigorously.

The lime-haired newcomer took out a check from his vest and handed it to the sales clerk. "Tell me, Mr. Finian…do I look, in any way, like this Mr. Sebastian?"

"Hell no." Bard commented. "You're way too…_flashy_."

"Oh, I see. So he has dark hair?"

Finny and Bard inwardly squirmed. _Why does he look like he knows Sebastian? Does Sebastian owe him something?_

Guilbert raised a brow. "I believe I had asked a question."

"Ah! Well…"

"Yes, he has dark hair." The blond chef cut in. "But…if you want to know more…"

The other two looked on as Bard beamed. He was caressing his new flamethrower.

"…you can buy me another one." he finished, winking suggestively.

Emerald eyes narrowed.

"Lady Alice is waiting for us."

Finny couldn't do anything but pat Bard on the back as they followed the lime-haired butler to the outside.

_I might be able to meet him someday anyway, _thought Guilbert.

---

_To be continued…_

---

**Authors' Note: **THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

**PREDICAMENT**

**A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction**

**By: Muffle d' Giggles**

**---**

"_I might be able to meet him someday anyway…"_

**---**

**Chapter Five: That Day, Ominous**

_The sky is darkening like a stain;  
Something is going to fall like rain,  
And it won't be flowers._

_-_W.H. Auden_, The Witnesses_

**---**

A page of a book was turned sloppily.

"And the Demon killed the poor peasant—"

"Sebastian, are you sure you're reading the contents of the book?"

A black-suited man sighed.

"I am, Young Master. As a matter of fact I'm reading it word after word—"

Ciel Phantomhive sipped his tea and eyed his butler.

"I think you're rewriting the story. The title says _Kind Demon_, therefore, it is impossible that the 'Demon' is a menace to all humankind."

Sebastian, his face hidden by the book, snarled. _That woman will be damned._ "Young Master, do you prefer to read it yourself? A thousand-paged novel may enhance your vocabulary."

"And what are you implying by that?"

The dark-haired butler lowered the book. "I imply nothing, Young Master."

An awkward silence followed.

"Would you still like me to continue?"

Red eyes stared directly into glaring sapphire orbs.

"No. I don't like to hear that story anymore—"

A light pat on the shoulder made the young boy jerk.

"Why is that so, Ciel?"

The young earl turned to face the speaker.

"Lady Alice—" Ciel stammered. "You're early."

The raven-haired woman smiled sweetly. "You thought that because you didn't notice the time." Alice looked at Sebastian, and again the two exchanged murderous glances. "I've been listening to your story-teller for half an hour already, and just as you, I don't seem to like how the story is running."

"My, you're the one who wrote it yourself; how can you not like your own story _darling_?"

Sebastian closed the book with a loud thud, his sweetest smile painted on his face.

"Don't call me that!" The lady blushed. "And that's not how I wrote it—" Alice hissed.

"I'm hungry, is it time for lunch already?" Ciel piped up.

The boy laughed nervously as he felt the tension building between the two and congratulated himself for being there to prevent the inevitable longer verbal clash. He had never felt too anxious and scared before in the twelve years that he had lived.

The red-eyed butler took a watch from his pocket. "Just a few minutes more, Young Master." He said, smiling at the young boy.

A shrill cold voice spoke from behind the lady.

"I find it unnecessary to feed two more useless mouths, Lady Alice."

Alice's head whipped towards the newcomer. "Guilbert!"

"I never thought this is how you treat guests, _sweetheart_." Sebastian commented, giving the lady a meaningful glance.

The raven-haired lady looked at her _lover_, and then back to her butler. "Apologize immediately." She commanded the lime-haired man.

Guilbert bowed his head. "Forgive me for my rudeness." Emerald eyes met blood red orbs. "I didn't know _he_ was your lover, mademoiselle."

Alice held her chin up and cupped her hands. "Guilbert, these are my guests. This is my godson, Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler, Sebastian Michelis."

"--Your Lady's _soon-to-be husband_." Sebastian declared with a triumphant smile.

Emerald eyes glared at red orbs. "I never thought you'd put up such a lie, _demon_."

"Do I look like I'm lying, _brother_?" the dark haired man smirked.

Alice's head whipped to and fro at the two. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"Brothers?!" Ciel exclaimed, bewildered. _Two demons, in the same manor?_

The two men laughed harder. The raven-haired stood up and met the other butler with open arms.

"It's terrible to see you again, comrade." Guilbert said, patting the back of his friend.

Sebastian grinned. "I didn't want to see you at all."

The two men shook hands after.

"That boy over there sold his soul to me—and the lady—_is mine_." The red-eyed butler exclaimed, firmly shaking the lime-haired man's hand.

"We'll see about the latter." Guilbert smirked and winked at the woman.

Alice's face flushed. "Would the two of you be gentlemen enough to explain—all of this?!!" She huffed, arms waving in the air.

Sebastian's grin grew wider as he wrapped an arm around Alice. "_Mi Cherie, _'Guilbert' here—as you and I both know—is a demon—and as a demon—of course—we've seen each other down there."

Ciel's jaw dropped.

---

_To be continued…_

---

Author's Notes:

**Giggles-chan: **Nyaahhhh! Sorry for the very, very, very late update. It's been what—ah—three months?! GOMEN!

**Muffle-kun: **Mu…I can't even remember writing this…OH!!! DON'T TELL ME MY ONLY INVOLVEMENT IN THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITING THE LAST PART!!! I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH MY DYING WILL!!!

**Giggles-chan: **Hmph…such a KHR addict…

--Thanks for reading!


End file.
